Love Hurts
by Nautica7mk
Summary: A connection with old friends brings to light unresolved feelings. EM Story.


**Title**: Love Hurts

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from Everwood, so I'd be grateful if you left me alone. Also, I borrowed the character of Brooke Davies and moved her to a New York City setting rather than One Tree Hill. I make up all other characters that don't look familiar (Example: Melanie). 

**Timeline**: Alternate Ending… Nearing the end of Junior year 2004. 

Teaser 

EXT. LOCAL PARK – DAY

The morning sun is shining. Bicyclist, joggers, and walkers litter the area as they come and go. In the distant, a shot of a runner making its way across the grass while another trailed a little far behind, screaming her name.

MELANIE   
Madison!   
(Running faster to reach her)  
Will you slow down!

MADISON   
(Reluctantly stopping by a nearby bench; she paces back and forth)  
If you can't keep up, don't run at all

MELANIE   
(Sighs irritably, she breathes hard)  
What's eating you today?

MADISON   
(Takes a sip out of her water bottle)  
Nothing 

MELANIE   
(Unconvinced)   
Right… I know you, Madison. I may not be the most intuitive friend in the world, but I can tell when something is bothering you.  
(Crosses her arms)  
So spill…

MADISON   
(Glances at the other joggers)  
Can we finish this?  
(Preparing to move)

MELANIE   
(Rolls eyes)  
It's Ephram, isn't it?

MADISON   
I don't know what you're talking about

MELANIE   
You know, we've had our share of relationships, but I've never seen you in this kind of funk from a guy before

MADISON   
(Looks at her watch)  
Times up, let's move

She turns and starts running. Melanie looks on, nods, sagely… then follows.

INT. DENVER AIRPORT – BAGGAGE CLAIM

For 10 minutes, he waited by the exit. The last couple of weeks have been hellfire, but he's clearly happy with the distraction that was in the form of a long time friend, whome he is about to see again after two years. He stares out into the crowd, seeing if there was someone he recognized. Suddenly, from behind:

BROOKE   
Well, if it isn't Ephram Brown…  
(Smiles teasingly as he turns around)  
Come here and give your old friend a hug

EPHRAM   
(Runs up and embraces her warmly)  
It's so good to see you  
(Cups her face with his hands)  
You look gorgeous

BROOKE   
(Smiles, looks at him approvingly)  
Same here… who knew two years can do so much to a person  
(Hugs him again)  
God, I missed you

EPHRAM   
Right back at ya  
(Looks over to her row of bags)  
Hmm… whatever happened to packing light?

BROOKE   
I'm a New York native; I've never heard of such a thing.

EPHRAM   
(Chuckles)   
Come on,  
(Picks up her luggage's, there's quite a few)  
I'll give you a tour of the town; I swear it'll only take a few minutes 

BROOKE   
Is that right?  
(Looks at him amused)  
It can't be that bad

EPHRAM   
Haven't even gotten past the airport and already she has opinions

He leads her out of the airport and to his car. It will certainly be an interesting drive back home.

INT. EVERWOOD VIDEO – LATER THAT DAY

BROOKE   
(Walking in the store, Ephram behind her)  
I take it back

EPHRAM   
(Raises hand up)  
A point for Ephram while Brooke has yet to score

BROOKE   
(Raises an eyebrow)  
Ephram Brown speaks sports language, what did this town do to you?

EPHRAM   
(Laughs)   
Long story short… it was about a girl

BROOKE   
(Sarcastically)   
Ugh! My apologies

EPHRAM   
(Nods amusingly)  
So, what will it be?  
(Browsing the racks)  
Are you in the mood to cry, laugh, analyze, or…  
(He looks over to the film she's looking at)

BROOKE   
(Looks at him)  
What? 

EPHRAM   
Getting a little promiscuous now, aren't we?

BROOKE   
I call it more in the lines of sexual curiosity

EPHRAM   
I bet!  
(Takes the video and flips the back; he looks at it, rotating it counterclockwise)  
Really? 

BROOKE   
(Smacks him on the side of his shoulder)  
Ha, ha. Very funny

They both laugh and continue skimming through the aisles.

EXT. EVERWOOD VIDEO – CONTINUINING

Madison and Melanie is driving pass Everwood Video when Melanie notices someone familiar.

MELANIE   
Wait… Stop!

MADISON   
(Slams on the breaks)  
What the…  
(Looks at her)  
Tell me there was a defenseless bunny on the street, it'll give me reason not to throw you out

She realizes she isn't paying attention

MELANIE   
Umm… Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Ephram Brown?

MADISON   
(A little confused)  
What?   
(She looks at the direction of her gaze)  
Oh 

Surprised, she watches, as Ephram is being attentive with his female companion. The thought that Ephram quickly moved on didn't settle comfortably in her mind.

MADISON   
We're leaving

MELANIE   
(Stops her hand from shifting gears)  
Are you okay?

MADISON   
Why wouldn't I be?

MELANIE   
Because, even after everything, you and Ephram were good together… it's obvious you still have feelings for him

MADISON   
Look, I get that you're trying to help, and I appreciate it, I really do, but let it go…  
(Shifting to first gear)  
We're not any kind of anything…

As they pass Everwood Video, the reflection of Ephram coming out of the rental store appears on her rear view mirror.

MADISON   
(In a soft whisper)  
… Not anymore

End of Teaser

Act 1

INT. BROWN RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Madison pulls up in her VW Beetle outside the Brown residence. After the small shock of the events that transpired earlier today, she managed to clear her thoughts before entering the home that's filled her with so many fond, yet sad memories.

MADISON   
(Rings doorbell)  
Hey…   
(Stopped abruptly when she sees who answers. He didn't seem to waste anytime)  
Hi 

GIRL   
(Looks her up and down)  
Babysitter?   
(Leans slightly on the doorway)  
Madison, right?

MADISON   
Yeah, that's right. And you are…

Just as she was about to answer, another arrival appeared walking up the steps.

ANDREW   
Brooke!   
(Passes Madison and hugs Brooke)  
How was the flight?

BROOKE   
Exhausting, but Ephram gave me a quick run around town this afternoon

ANDREW   
(Smiling)   
That's great  
(Looks back to Madison)  
Have you two met?

BROOKE   
We were just getting to the names

ANDREW   
(Cheery)   
I'll save you the trouble. Madison, this is Brooke Davis. Brooke, this is Madison Kellner. Brooke's an old friend of the family.

BROOKE   
(Shakes her hand)  
Pleasure 

MADISON   
(Forced smile)  
Likewise 

ANDREW   
Well, I've got take-out so dinner will be served soon

He takes off while Madison and Brooke continue to stare at each other for a moment. The uncomfortable silence came to an end when an incoming voice made its way down the stairs.

EPHRAM   
Not bad, Brooke.  
(Smoothing out his new shirt, compliments of Brooke)  
You finally got me something worth  
(Sees Madison)  
wearing… Madison…

MADISON   
(Looking away)  
Where's your sister?

EPHRAM   
She's up in her room

MADISON   
(Nodding)   
Nice to meet you, Brooke  
(Passes Ephram to head upstairs)  
Ephram 

Ephram watched her climb up the stairs and out of sight, not realizing that Brooke was observing every moment of it.

BROOKE   
(Silently)   
Wow! 

EPHRAM   
(Shaking away his thoughts)  
What? 

BROOKE   
Is it just me or did an overabundance of tension just drift past this room?

EPHRAM   
(Evasive)   
No, no it's just you  
(Brooke gives him a stern look)  
It's complicated

She nods, letting Ephram slide just this once. This is going to be interesting, Brooke thought to herself.

INT. BROWN RESIDENCE. DELIA'S ROOM – CONITNUINING

Madison is helping Delia with her homework. As Delia recites her poem for class, Madison's thoughts are elsewhere.

DELIA   
Madison… Madison… Are you okay?

MADISON   
Huh?   
(Looks at Delia)  
Oh, I'm sorry sweetie… I've just had a lot on my mind

DELIA   
About Ephram?

MADISON   
Am I really that transparent?

DELIA   
I don't know what that means, but I guess so

MADISON   
(Smiles weakly)  
Everything is just, I don't know, weird.

INT. BROWN RESIDENCE. LIVING ROOM – CONTINUINING

The flames within the fireplace raged softly as a pair of shadows silhouetted in the foreground. Knight takes the pawn. Bishop takes the rook. Ephram sighs in defeat.

EPHRAM (O.S.)  
You've obviously been practicing

BROOKE   
I had a good teacher

Recalling that it was Ephram who first taught her the game of Chess

EPHRAM   
This wasn't a fair game. Isn't there something in the rulebook about not using your womanly charms against us mere guys?

BROOKE   
Ooh… So I'm charming

EPHRAM   
I never said you weren't

Staring at each other for a brief moment, both break out in small laughter. 

BROOKE   
Were we just flirting a minute ago?

EPHRAM   
Yeah, let's not do that again

BROOKE   
Agreed 

They continue to laugh.

INT. BROWN RESIDENCE. DELIA'S ROOM – CONTINUINING

Delia has just completed her homework while Madison prepares to leave. 

DELIA   
Do you have to leave?

MADISON   
I'm sorry Delia, I've got finals this week, so I won't be able to stay as long as I use to… but definitely next week

Delia smiles happily. Madison gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting, but just as she reached the door, Delia asks her a question. 

DELIA   
Why'd you and Ephram break up?

Madison stops when she heard Delia's question and turns around. Though she expected it, she didn't think it would come out the way it did. It threw her back for a second.

DELIA   
Don't you love him?  
(Looks down onto her hands)  
He loves you

It took all of her to keep from falling apart in front of Delia; instead, she closed the door, moved toward her and gave her a tight, warm, hug.

MADISON   
I know it's a little confusing for you right now  
(Brushing the hair off her face)  
But don't think for just one second that because Ephram and I aren't together, it lessens my caring for you.

DELIA   
You didn't answer my question

MADISON   
(Smiles)   
Nothing gets past you, huh?

Delia nods confidently. Madison looks at her adoringly. She makes a decision.

MADISON   
(In a tight whisper)  
Can you keep a secret?

Delia nods excitedly. Madison leans in by the side of her ear and tells her before getting up and leaving. Delia looks back with a big smile in her face.

INT. BROWN RESIDENCE. LIVING ROOM – CONTINUING

Winning 3 out of four against Ephram, jet lag begins to creep in Brooke's already tiring form, yet still has time to discuss ONE main insecurity of herself. Ephram found it endearing.

BROOKE   
(Slumps back on the couch)  
God, I need a boyfriend

EPHRAM   
(Grins)   
Okay, Brooke, that's a little pathetic.

BROOKE   
(Breathes out)  
Most guys around school do nothing but continually display their lack of ineptitude

EPHRAM   
(Impressed)   
'Their lack of ineptitude'

BROOKE   
Yes and the guy I do like, well, that's where it gets complicated 

EPHRAM   
(Whispers to himself)  
Welcome to my world

BROOKE   
(Not hearing him)  
What? 

EPHRAM   
Oh, nothing.

Ephram gets up and moves to the piano, fiddling with the keys before beginning the opening to Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" 

EPHRAM   
(As he's playing)  
So, who is the guy that's got your mind and hormones all tied up in knots?

Brooke throws a pillow at him that prompts him to duck slightly, all the while not loosing his place as he continued playing the classical piece. He closes his eyes.

BROOKE   
Show off

He smiles, eyes still closed. Meanwhile, in the kitchen stood Madison, watching them. Reluctantly feeling more than a little envious at the close camaraderie that Ephram and this girl shared. It was apparent that they were close friends. As she leaves, in the same moment Ephram opens his eyes, his hands suddenly frozen.

BROOKE   
Hey! What happened? I was enjoying that

EPHRAM   
(Looks back at her)  
I…   
(He stops and shakes the feeling out of his head)  
No, it's nothing.

His gaze momentarily fixated towards the kitchen exit

EPHRAM   
(Focusing back to his friend)  
So… about this guy, anyone I know?

BROOKE   
(Pauses)   
His name is Lucas

The name sounded familiar to him.

EPHRAM   
You wouldn't happen to be referring to Lucas Scott, would you?

BROOKE   
(Surprised)   
Wait a second, you know Lucas Scott?

EPHRAM   
Vaguely, but I have run into him a few times. He's a nice guy.

BROOKE   
(Thinks to herself)  
Yeah, he is

EPHRAM   
So what's the problem?

BROOKE   
(Childishly)   
Can we please not talk about my inability to commit to a relationship and let's talk about yours?

EPHRAM   
HA, HA… You're not going to turn this on me

BROOKE   
(Persistent)   
Oh, come on… With the exception of a few people back home, there are just too many things going on around here that I'm not as privy to in New York…  
(Smiles mischievously)  
So… the girl we were talking about earlier wouldn't happen to be Madison, would it?

He hesitantly looks at her. Glancing away, he tried not to think about it. Brooke doesn't notice his sadness.

BROOKE   
(Covers her mouth)  
Oh my God, it is

She rushes to his side, wanting desperately for the 411

BROOKE   
Well…   
(Waiting)   
Don't just sit there, tell me what happened?

EPHRAM   
It's a long story

BROOKE   
(Shrugs)   
I have all week

EPHRAM   
(Looks at her)  
No! 

BROOKE   
Come on, please

EPHRAM   
(Hard tone)  
The topic is off-limits, Brooke

BROOKE   
(Taken aback)  
Okay, okay – I'm sorry, I didn't –  
(Realizing how serious it must've been)  
I didn't realize it was that serious… Case closed.

EPHRAM   
(Softly)   
Thank you

BROOKE   
(Grateful)   
Anytime 

End of Act 1

Act 2

INT. SPORTS BAR. FOLLOWING DAY - NIGHT

Throughout the day, Ephram did his best to entertain, but to no avail, there are just not that many things in Everwood that piqued Brooke's interest, and of course the ones that did, were, unfortunately for her, off limits.

As night came, Brooke manages to convince Ephram to meet her at a local bar she spotted when Ephram drove her around town the day before. To her surprise, she spots the babysitter she met before and her insatiable appetite for information leads her to her pool table. If Ephram won't talk, maybe she will.

BROOKE   
Madison, right?

MADISON   
Last time I checked

BROOKE   
Mind if I join you?

She picks out a cue stick before she can answer; Madison looks on, curiosity getting the best out of her. She nods to her other friends, taking the message, they leave. Now it was just the two of them. 

MADISON   
(Looks up)  
Apparently not

BROOKE   
8-ball or 9?

When Madison didn't answer, she decided for them.

BROOKE   
8-Ball it is…  
(Smirks)   
I'll break

Taking her time, she concentrates. Breaks. Two stripes fell. She hits again but misses. Madison's turn, she wonders what Brooke's agenda is but remains silent.

BROOKE   
Ephram's a great guy, isn't he?

Now Madison looks up annoyed by the disruption but even more annoyed that she's bringing Ephram into this. Brooke senses her discomfort and uses it.

BROOKE   
We played pool all the time back in New York; he's actually quite good when he's not acting all humble and modest  
(Smiles)   
He's intimidating sometimes, especially when he's got that whole mysterious thing working for him. I remember back in freshman year, I could almost swear that there wasn't a single girl I knew who didn't have a crush on him, but, then again, Ephram was always so focused…

MADISON   
(Interrupting)   
If I didn't know better, I'd think you were talking

BROOKE   
If I didn't know better, I think you're a little jealous

MADISON   
Are we playing or shall we skip the pleasantries?

BROOKE   
Can a girl just want to play a game?

MADISON   
Cut to the chase Brooke, what do you want?

BROOKE   
What makes you think you have something I want?

MADISON   
Is this a pastime with you, talk about friends behind their backs? 

BROOKE   
(Confidently walks towards her)  
Only if they aren't Ephram

At the entrance, Ephram walks in. Not to his surprise, he spots Brooke playing pool but it was the player she played opposite with that has him more than a little shocked. He slowly proceeds to their game table.

EPHRAM   
What's going on?

The dim reddish light hovers all around him as he made his way towards them. Brooke looks up, completely forgetting when Ephram would arrive.

BROOKE   
(Nonchalantly)   
Hey Ephram, just playing a game of pool with your ex is all.

He gives her a look, he knows she's up to something and doesn't look all too pleased.

BROOKE   
(Reluctantly)   
And I thought I'd irritate her in the process

To keep from making a scene, he just stares at both of them for a brief moment before deciding to chew Brooke out later.

EPHRAM   
Give us a minute

BROOKE   
That wasn't a question, was it?

EPHRAM   
(Sighs)   
No 

BROOKE   
Okay 

Looks at Madison and then back to Ephram

BROOKE   
I'm going to get a drink

She leaves and heads across the room to sit by the bar while Ephram turns to face Madison

EPHRAM   
I'm sorry about that

MADISON   
Are you telling me you asked her to interrupt my game?

EPHRAM   
No 

MADISON   
Then why are you apologizing?

EPHRAM   
Could you just accept it and move on?

MADISON   
Can you?

The question hit him hard and before she realized what she just said, it was too late to take it back.

MADISON   
(Mildly stuttering)  
I'm sorry – I didn't mean – I didn't mean for it to come out like that

Though it was hurting him, he remained vigilant and patient. He wasn't sure where they were at let alone if they were anything at all. 

EPHRAM   
Since we seem to be always on the subject of apologies, let me just give you one more.  
(Closes their distance)  
(Voice breaks)  
I'm sorry you wasted your time

With that, he turns and leaves. Brooke spots him heading out; she takes a last shot then picks up her things and runs after him. Meanwhile, Madison stood, facing away from the crowd, her eyes welling up with tears. She does her best to hold it in.

EXT. SIDEWALK – CONTINUINING

BROOKE   
Ephram, hold up!  
(She paces faster)  
Let me explain!  
(Grabs his arm)  
Ephram! 

EPHRAM   
It shouldn't hurt this much

BROOKE   
(Confused)   
What? 

EPHRAM   
(Angry)   
God, Brooke…  
(Pointing to himself)  
I'm young – I'm young and I have my whole life ahead of me. A life full of a helluva lot more mistakes for me to make.

Brooke shakes her head trying to understand

EPHRAM   
But see Brooke, I know this.

BROOKE   
You're not making any sense, is this about Madison?

He picks up an empty bottle from the curb and throws it towards a nearby wall, shattering it to pieces.

EPHRAM   
(In a quiet, sad whisper)  
I'm trying

He falls back against the store window and slowly slides down, both hands brushing over his hair. Brooke places a friendly hand on his shoulder as she too, sits by him. After a few seconds, Ephram looks up into the sky.

EPHRAM   
(Reminiscing)   
She loves the stars – we'd sit against a tree in the middle of the woods or lounge by the fireplace and talk for hours. It was always so simple when we were alone together. No grand plans, no vast illusions, no expectations. Just the moment and us.  
(Closes eyes)

BROOKE   
She meant a lot to you

She knew it wasn't a question, it was fact. Ephram Brown was and is still in love with her. He then keeps his thoughts to himself. The silence that followed afterwards seemed to go on for an eternity; she tried to talk to him.

BROOKE   
I'm sorry about what I did in there  
(Sincerely)   
It wasn't any of my business

EPHRAM   
(Looks outward)  
Its okay  
(Smiles at her)  
And yes, it wasn't any of your business

Brooke couldn't help but break into a smile as well. If there was anything Ephram was best at doing, it was lightening up the mood in the most terrible of moments. Some people fall into despair, Ephram chooses sarcasm. It's an endearing trait, but it has in rare times worried her.

They sat there for a few more minutes before picking up and leaving, and just as they were about to leave, bright lights pierced through their eyes, causing both to cover their faces. The car stops in front of them as a girl steps out. Seeing who it was, Ephram sighs irritably. He didn't need this right now.

BROOKE   
Who's the gothic with the ugly…  
(Pausing, stares at the vehicle)  
It's that a Kia? They actually still make those?

Living in New York in the Upper East Side, you can't help but grow a fetish with expensive automobiles, especially when you're provided a new one every year, compliments of your absentee, but very rich parents.

EPHRAM   
(Laughs)   
You've obviously been too kind with my car  
(Clears throat; fake smile)  
Hey Amy

AMY   
Hey Ephram

End of Act 2

Act 3

EXT. SIDEWALK – CONTINUING

BROOKE   
(Leans closer to Ephram & whispers)  
Is this the same Amy that gave you hell last year?

EPHRAM   
(Whispering)   
Not right now Brooke

BROOKE   
(To his ear)  
I don't like her already

Ephram rolls his eyes, amusingly as Amy looks on, wondering who the new girl is.

AMY   
(To Ephram)  
Who's your friend?

BROOKE   
(Interrupting)   
None of yours

Amy is taken aback by the remark but she remains to herself. She sees Ephram asking her to wait by the car for him and a tinge of jealously went through her when she kissed Ephram on the cheek, in which he casually returned.

AMY   
I'm sorry if I was interrupting something  
(Thinking)   
I saw you and I wanted to say 'hey'  
(Pauses)   
You haven't returned any of my calls; we hardly ever talk anymore 

EPHRAM   
I don't know what to say

AMY   
An explanation would be nice, I know things ended badly between us, but I thought that after…

EPHRAM   
Madison broke up with me? That is what you were going to say wasn't it?   
(Calm with a hint of anger)  
Then you expect me to just throw myself at you again.

AMY   
(Stuttering)   
That's not what I meant

EPHRAM   
You don't just wake up and stop loving somebody  
(Points to her)  
You of all people should know that

Ephram turns and leaves as Amy stands by her car in disbelief.

INT. MADISON'S HOUSE. FOLLOWING DAY – MORNING

Melanie attempts to cook breakfast; the room becomes a little smoky. Madison comes out from her room, opening up windows to let the smoke out when she hears the doorbell. She answers it.

MADISON   
(Opening the door)  
He…   
(Looks at Brooke)  
Oh, it's you  
(Slams the door)

Chuckling to herself, Brooke rings the doorbell again to which Madison reluctantly answers.

BROOKE   
(Keeps on her happy face)  
Morning! 

At that, she immediately invites herself in before Madison has the chance to shut her out. The second time in two days, this day just can't get any worse, Madison thought. Melanie comes into the living room and notices the tension in the room. She stares back and forth from Madison and the guest.

MELANIE   
Should I referee?

Madison eyes motion to the other room, an indication to leave Brooke and herself alone. Melanie gets the meaning. She turns to leave. 

MADISON   
(Tired)   
Look, Brooke, I'm in no mood for games, just say what you came here to say and leave

BROOKE   
Before you decide to kick my , I just wanted to get a few things straight.

Madison stared at her with a mild confusion crossing her face. She was wrong when things couldn't get any worse. She decided to remain silent, waiting for her to continue on.

BROOKE   
I can be a sometimes  
(Pauses)   
Actually, scratch that…  
(Confidently)   
I like being a , but that's not the point.  
(Breathes)   
I love Ephram

Madison stares at her, unsure of how to respond.

BROOKE   
(Corrects)   
Oh, no… not like that.

Madison silently sighs in relief. The conversation or lack there of, is proving unhelpful.

BROOKE   
He's my best friend, one of my oldest truest friends, there's nothing he won't do for me if I asked him, and that's why I'm here. 

MADISON   
(Shaking her head)  
Ok, now I'm officially lost

BROOKE   
(Genuinely)   
He's always been a great friend, and I've noticed over the years, I wasn't always there for him. I don't want him to wake up one day and think our friendship was naïve and I wasn't worth it all along.

Brooke catches Madison's sympathetic look

BROOKE   
I wanted to apologize for last night  
(Lightening the mood)  
Which, by the way, I'd like to go on record as 'not liking'

MADISON   
(Sarcastically)   
You don't apologize often, do you?

BROOKE   
This would be my second  
(Whispers)   
I'd appreciate it if you don't say anything about it  
(Leans back)  
I've got a reputation to uphold

MADISON   
(Smiles slightly)  
So I see

BROOKE   
I was just being a concerned friend

MADISON   
(Understanding)   
And I was just being the jealous ex-girlfriend

For the first time, it was as if the two finally reached an understanding. Whether or not they'll come to like one another is left to be decided.

BROOKE   
I was telling the truth, Ephram and I are just friends

MADISON   
You don't have to explain, it's been over between us for a while now, so whoever he's with is really none of my business

BROOKE   
Please, I'm not ignorant nor am I completely superficial. If it were over, we wouldn't be having this discussion

Madison nearly objected to her last statement when it dawned on her the truth it processed. She became silent.

BROOKE   
(Teasingly)   
Uh huh… see that, I wasn't over exaggerating

Madison slowly slumps back down on the couch. Truth hurts.

MADISON   
(Covering her face)  
This isn't happening

BROOKE   
Oh, believe me… it's happening. It's been happening, and it's going to keep on happening. And since we're all being honest here, it's annoying the hell out of me, so why don't you both stop being so damn stubborn and kiss and make up.

MADISON   
It's simple in theory, but not in practice

BROOKE   
You could always do what I do

MADISON   
I'm afraid to ask

BROOKE   
(Ignores her)  
You definitely need to relieve some of that sexual frustration you two have for each other. I guarantee it'll be liberating.

MADISON   
(Jerks up from the couch)  
I'm not hearing this

BROOKE   
All right, it was just a suggestion

MADISON   
I can't believe we're even having this discussion

BROOKE   
(Nods)   
Yeah… It could be weirder

INT. BROWN HOUSE. KITCHEN – CONTINUING

Andrew Brown and his son, Ephram, sat eating breakfast. Delia is off with her friend Brittany.

ANDY   
So… 

Trying to talk to his son. Ephram looks up from his plate.

EPHRAM   
So… so what?

ANDY   
So… I thought we could talk

EPHRAM   
About what?

ANDY   
Things 

EPHRAM   
Tell me what's really on your mind

ANDY   
I'm worried about you, Ephram. You're not talking to me

EPHRAM   
What do you want to talk about?

ANDY   
I don't know – school, piano, your future  
(Pauses)   
Madison 

Ephram drops his fork abruptly at the mention of Madison's name. He didn't need this right now.

EPHRAM   
(Looks at him)  
What now? Are you going to gloat about how right you were about us?   
(Upset)   
It must be great to know that I got what was coming and that you warned me and I didn't listen

ANDY   
I was wrong

EPRHAM   
(Loudly)   
I know I'm wrong…

He stops when he realizes what his father just admitted to

EPHRAM   
Did you just say you were wrong?

ANDY   
(Nods)   
I was there, Ephram. I saw you two together all the time. I saw how much you two cared about each other and how you both respected one another. I also saw that what you two had – it was real.

Ephram takes a deep breath, not at all expecting this.

ANDY   
I know that I was skeptical about your relationship, but over time, you both proved me wrong

EPHRAM   
(Relaxed)   
What changed?

ANDY   
Ephram, you're 17. You've experienced a lot more than you should, or at least, that's what I made myself believe. It's just – I lost so many years with you, and watching you and Madison together, it was all going by so fast. I was afraid that if I blinked, you'd be gone. Truth is, I really like you two together

Ephram sat in surprise. His father has never spoken openly about his relationship with Madison. There have been arguments, but this was different.

ANDY   
You smiled more in the 6 months that you and Madison were together than you did since we moved here. Believe it or not, it made me happy to see you like that.

EPHRAM   
I never imagined it'd feel like this

ANDY   
(Proudly)   
I love you, son. Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go.

EPHRAM   
Herman Hesse said that

He gives his son a pat on the shoulder

ANDY   
And for what its worth  
(Leans in and whispers)  
She was happy too

Andy picks up his things and exits, as Ephram looks on, a small smile clearly overshadowing the sadness on his face.

End of Act 3

Act 4

INT. MADISON'S HOUSE – DAY

Madison is on the couch, browsing through channels, extremely bored. There's a knock at the door. She looks over, shocked when she sees who the person is that stood outside her door.

MADISON   
(Surprised)   
Ephram... what are you…

He covers her mouth with his two forefingers, stopping her from speaking any further

EPHRAM   
We're going to talk and you're going to say yes

MADISON   
(Looking away)  
Don't make this harder than it already is

EPHRAM   
(Sarcastically)   
Just like old times?

FLASHBACK – ONE MONTH BEFORE

Madison and Ephram arguing, Madison makes her way to the living as Ephram follows

MADISON   
Look, Ephram, you don't understand

EPHRAM   
Then help me understand

MADISON   
(Turns around to face him)  
Please, don't make it harder than it is

EPHRAM   
(Tenderly takes her hand)  
You're ending what we have for the sole reason that it wouldn't work.   
(Softly)   
That's not good enough. You told me once that I didn't know you. It's different now, because I do.

MADISON   
(Holding her tears)  
It's over

Slow motion shot of Ephram and Madison's hand separating

END OF FLASHBACK

MADISON   
(Upset)   
You know what, that's not fair

She quickly tries to close the door but Ephram pushing it back open, refusing to give up.

EPHRAM   
If there's one thing I've learned from us, Madison, nothing's ever fair. One dinner, that's all I'm asking.  
(Urging)   
It doesn't even have to be a date

MADISON   
This isn't a good idea

EPHRAM   
Give me one reason 'why not'

Madison gives none. Ephram braces himself, hoping she doesn't refuse. 

MADISON   
Fine, one dinner

Ephram suppresses a smile

EPHRAM   
Good, I'll pick you up tonight at 8

He turns and leaves leaving Madison in an emotional conflict. She quietly watches Ephram drive away, and then a voice pops out from the corner.

MELANIE   
So, are you going to tell him the real reason why you broke up with him? 

MADISON   
I don't know

MELANIE   
He deserves to hear it from you

MADISON   
I figured if I stayed away from him now, being apart wouldn't hurt as much

MELANIE   
And now?

MADISON   
It's worse

MELANIE   
New York won't be waiting for you forever; do you still want to go? 

MADISON   
(Ashamed)   
Yes 

MELANIE   
But you still want Ephram

MADISON   
(Honestly)   
Is that wrong?

MELANIE   
No, but you can't keep pushing Ephram away, at least, not like this – it's obvious you're still in love with him

MADISON   
I never said I didn't

MELANIE   
Well, you're telling him tonight whether you want to or not. You're making this so complicated when it shouldn't be

MADISON   
You know, for a moment here, you actually sound like you know what you're talking about

MELANIE   
(Smiles; proud)  
Yeah, I'm good like that

Madison manages to form a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

INT. HORNETS POND – FOLLOWING NIGHT

Ephram picked Madison up 5 minutes before 8:00PM. As they drove, they ended up in Arbor Hills Lake. The night was still, but their emotions ran high it practically echoed through the mass silence as both of them were in a constant state of unease. Neither spoke a word for the last 15 minutes.

EPHRAM   
We need to talk

MADISON   
(Deflective)   
Isn't this the reason why we're here?

To avoid having to face him, she looks around as if finally realizing her surroundings.

MADISON   
Oh my god – is this…

EPHRAM   
Yeah, it is.

MADISON   
We had our first date here

EPHRAM   
Hmm   
(Recalls the memory fondly)  
We talked for hours

She opens the passenger door and exits. Ephram follows. Madison moves closer to the water.

MADISON   
It felt like we knew each other for years – I've never  
(Unwillingly admits)  
I've never been with anyone who I can have a real conversation with   
(Smiles weakly)  
The coolest part of it is, we talked about anything and everything 

EPHRAM   
(Sadly)   
What changed?

She tries to focus on anything but Ephram, but to no avail she finds herself eying back and forth. Her mind screams to get it over with before she loses her composure.

MADISON   
Ephram – you're amazing

EPHRAM   
(Shifts uncomfortably)  
I feel like we've had this conversation before

MADISON   
It's not  
(Stops)   
You were right

EPHRAM   
Which part?

MADISON   
I don't know which, exactly. Maybe even everything. I never expected –

Her voice was failing what she is so afraid to admit

EPHRAM   
(Softly)   
Expected what?

MADISON   
(Quickly)   
I never expected to fall in love with you, at least, not this hard 

Ephram breathes out a sign of relief, he gestured towards her, keeping a small distance between them as his hand traced the side of her cheek, moving the strands of her beautiful silky hair behind her ear. 

MADISON (Con't)  
(Steps away)  
I was completely content with my life until you became apart of it.   
(Looks at him, eyes watery)  
Do you remember the night we first played our song? The one you rearranged?

He remembered it like it was yesterday; it was the night when his feelings for her were made evidently clear. It was also the night he realized Madison was seeing Jay, the guitarist. Not the most intelligent guy in the world.

MADISON   
Well, that night was also the night when an up-and-coming record producer happened to be hanging out – and he's been watching the band ever since. He came to me a little over a month ago with a…  
(Hesitant)   
… With a 'plan of sorts.'

Ephram continued to listen

MADISON   
This could be my one chance

She looks back at him, his stance straight, unmoving. He just looked out into the distance in quietness.

MADISON   
Please say something

Head falls, facing the ground

EPHRAM   
(Softly)   
I know

MADISON   
(Confused)   
What? 

EPHRAM   
I asked him to watch you

MADISON   
(Shocked)   
What? How? When?

EPHRAM   
It doesn't matter

MADISON   
(Speechless)   
Ephram… So all this time…

EPHRAM   
I wasn't sure; I was hoping you'd tell me

MADISON   
I don't know what to say

EPHRAM   
(Genuinely)   
I wanted you to have your dream just as much as I want mine. When I play the piano, it's like I'm in my own world

He takes a hold of her hand and brings her closer to him. Their bodies touching. The heat emanating between them gave them warmth that they so longed to have again. He rests his forehead against hers.

EPHRAM   
(Whispers)   
And I see that every time I hear you sing.

MADISON   
Why didn't you tell me?

EPHRAM   
Because I was just starting to realize whether we can have our dreams and –   
(Voice breaks)  
And still have each other

MADISON   
Wow. I didn't realize it would be this complicated

EPHRAM   
(Laughs)   
Welcome to the world of complex emotions, Madison Kellner

She couldn't help but give a chuckle at his last statement. It reminded her of the earlier times they've had together and it continually amazed her how even with the tiniest of detail, Ephram remembered. 

She looks up, their lips inches apart. Slowly, their lips finally meet softly yet passionately. As they reluctantly break away…

EPHRAM   
What now?

MADISON   
Come away with me

He smiles a huge grin. There is no better way to spend the summer than being in New York with Madison. Even though love hurts, a moment's pain is worth a lifetime's pleasure.

**The End**


End file.
